kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Doppel Jaqual
Doppel Jaqual (Cluster Database signature: Rider.EXE) is one of the major antagonists of Kamen Rider: Action X. A mysterious Rider that appears to be fighting for The Cluster. Appears to possess an unabashed hatred of Jaqual. Biography Rider Corrupt X is first seen at the Wellsburg Mall, protecting the Racing Errorizer from the Game Riders. While managing to save the monster from a combined assault by the Riders, Corrupt X is absent from their second engagement, resulting in the deletion of the Racing Errorizer. Corrupt X is seen again when three new Errorizers attack the Wellsburg Humanities College. The Riders, including Rider Bullet, all appear in an attempt to fend off the invasion force. However, a female Errorizer using Corrupt X's personal weapon transforms into her Viral Form, decimating the entire Rider battalion. Corrupt X attempts to pick a fight with the original, but is sidelined when Action X targets and destroys the Robotix Errorizer, gaining the Robo-Rumble Cart. With this new power, Action X challenges and destroys his dark doppelganger, causing them to flee. Once safe, Corrupt X de-transforms, revealing a purple, glitchy version of Jaqual himself. TBA Personality Unlike the original, Doppel Jaqual is a brooding, silent competitor whose sole goal is deleting his counterpart. He isn't very lively and can be unnecessarily aggressive at times. In battle he says very little, his mind occupied by the fight. He appears to have a "might makes right" philosophy and values skill and power over utility. He also seems to have little love for his comrades as well, having no compunctions about abandoning the Racing Errorizer to it's fate when Action X and Gyro go to delete it once more. That said, he appears to have an end-goal in mind, though nobody knows what that goal is. Appearance Doppel Jaqual's appearance matches his counterpart's to a tee. Separating them is a menacingly purple Eye-color and a shirt with a logo representing The Cluster on it. When transforming, his body takes on a glitchy, corrupted purple skin-palette for currently unknown reasons. Rider Corrupt X To transform, Doppel Jaqual activates the Proto Mighty Action X Cart and inserts it into the Corruption Emulator. This form is typically seen during the transition transformation into his Level 2 Form. The user can also choose to directly morph in this Form whenever they wish, the Emulator seemingly able to read their brain waves to determine intent. This Form will also be attained when the Rider takes an otherwise fatal hit, acting as a failsafe. Transient Form is the weakest form available to Rider Corrupt X. Like Rider Action X, this form serves as something of a cut-down version of his default form. This form's armor is incredibly bulky, though isn't much different from Corrupt X's Level 2 Form. Perhaps due to his small size, Corrupt X displays quite a boost in overall jumping ability in this form, though whether it's an innate Transient feature or a trait universal to Corrupt X is currently unknown. - Corrupt X= Corrupt X Rider Corrupt X is Doppel Jaqual's default form, accessed when the Proto Mighty Action X Cart is inserted into the Corruption Emulator. Rider Corrupt X, like the original Rider Action X, is a form designed around speed and evasion. Doppel Jaqual has incredible reflexes in this form, befitting the themes of platforming and fighting games. Corrupt X can jump frequently and to incredible heights, making it an excellent form for hit-and-run tactics. Corrupt X's primary weapon is the wrist-mounted Viral Visor, an arm that can switch between a chainsaw and gun-turret by pressing the weapon's A button. This allows Corrupt X to battle at both close and long ranges. The Viral Visor can also absorb the data from computers, machines and even fellow Errorizers. The Viral Visor can also be detached from Corrupt X manually. If given to another Errorizer, such as Vulture, they can transform into their Viral Forms. Corrupt X can defeat a foe by using the Mighty Critical Finisher, achieved when he plugs the Critical Cart into the Viral Visor's open slot. - Frantic Sports= Frantic Sports Corrupt X's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Frantic Sports Cart into the Corruption Emulator alongside the Proto Mighty Action X Cart and releasing the Level Lever. This form drastic increases Corrupt X's attack and defense abilities. With the new Raid Guard and Pulse Padding armors on his chest, Rider Corrupt X becomes a powerhouse prioritizing a long, drawn-out tanky fight over aggressive combat. Corrupt X can destroy an enemy with the Frantic Sports Critical Strike, which sees Corrupt X send the Tricky Tires attached to the Raid Guard flying at his foes, running them into the ground with applied force. When Corrupt X inserts the Frantic Sports Cart into the Corruption Emulator without activating the Level Lever, he can summon the sapient Frantic Gamer, which he can ride like an actual BMX Bike. }} Trivia * Due to what may have been an adaption oversight, the Frantic Gamer retains the yellow/purple color scheme native to the Sports Gamer helper used by Corrupt X's Japanese counterpart when summoned. However, when bonding with Corrupt X, it is granted the gray color-scheme VIA color-filter effect. Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil Doppelgangers Category:The Cluster Category:Errorizers Category:Antivillains